everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Buck Kid
Buck Kid is the youngest son of the mother goat from The Wolf and the Seven Young Kids. As the only surviving child, it is his duty to become the next mother- er, father goat. He is a Royal. Character Personality Most people know that Rocky Wolf, Buck's archnemesis, is rather hot-headed. What many come to realize all too late is that Buck does not have any less of a temper! Buck is a very fierce goat-person who is hardly willing to even speak to anyone that he does not hold great amounts of respect toward. He makes rather boastful claims and threats on occasion and tries to live up to them, refusing to let his small size and decidedly non-athletic body type get in the way of standing his ground. He's fond of all kinds of needlework and claims that the activity calms him. Anyone who teases Buck for such a "girly" hobby is nearly certain to get a threat involving whatever kind of needle he is holding at the moment. He acts like a model student around authority figures, seeming perfectly patient and quiet until class is over or the teacher leaves the room. He is the head of the school's Needlework Club. Oddly enough, he doesn't seem more than mildly irritated when mistaken for a female due to his appearance. He's a bit of a hypocrite in calling out others as loners, as he doesn't see himself as ever having been such despite evidence that suggests otherwise. Buck can be quite eloquent with his sharp tongue at times. Appearance Buck stands at 5'4", though the two back-curled horns on his head add a couple of inches. He has a somewhat pale, sun-lacking skintone. His physique is markedly feminine and somewhat chubby, with broad hips and narrow shoulders. His facial features are also rather soft, complimented by a button nose. His eyes, which are often partially closed in slight-but-constant cringe, are amber. His hair is straight, soft, white, and has long bangs that are brushed to the right to cover one of his eyes. Under his eyes are thin lines of brick red stitching, the origins of which are uncertain. He has a pair of goat ears on his head. His hands and feet are very small. He also has the short tail of a goat. Fairytale: The Wolf and the Seven Young Kids Can be found here. How Does Buck Fit Into It? It has stood for several generations after the original tale that, in order to make certain the Storybook of Legends is properly signed and that young fairytales are educated enough to fulfill their roles, no fairytale should partake in their story until after they graduate. Things took a bit of a twist with the last generation of this tale. A mere seven years after Buck's mother had the last of he seven children, that generation's wolf fell to a terminal illness that was sure to be the end of him very soon. The mother had no choice but to let the story be rushed, many of her children signing the Storybook before they had even entered high school so that the fate of the story would be safe. And so, the story went on as planned, with all of the children being swallowed by the wolf- with the exception of Buck, who was playing the part of the youngest child. After the story, disaster struck in the Kid household. Every kid who had been eaten by and rescued from the wolf had succumbed to the same illness and later died. Buck, the only kid who did not fall ill due to not having had any contact with the wolf and therefore the only survivor, was tasked with later taking on the role of the next father goat. Bitter and regretful about the death of his brothers and sisters, Buck has no qualms with fulfilling this part, seeming to have a misplaced hate against the future wolf from his tale. Relationships Family Buck was rather close to all of his siblings, albeit to various degrees, so having to come to terms with all of their deaths in such a short period of time has left him angry and self-isolating. He lives with his mother and tries to live up to her expectations the best he can. Friends Buck could consider himself on decent terms with almost all members of the Needlework Club, but his closest friends would have to be the amazing duo of future con artists from The Emperor's New Clothes, Tailor Swindlesmith and Connely Seamsmaker. He's rather used to the former's tricks and isn't often fooled by her. He secretly enjoys their inclination toward spreading gossip and rumors, as it makes him feel more attuned to what is going on around him, even if there's no surprise that what at least one of them is saying could just be straight-up lies. Romance Buck has found a romantic relationship in Rosie Epiphany. Since neither member of the relationship is prone to meeting new people in a positive manner, their friendship was rocky at the start, but it eventually developed into something more. Buck can relate to Rosie's isolated upbringing and feels deeply for her, acting patient with her in a way that he only seems to do for authority figures. Pet Buck has a pet hedgehog by the name of Grosgain. Outfits Signature Buck dons a beige coat with cream-colored fur trim over a cream button-up. Beneath his torso is a beige pair of leggings wrapped in red ribbons in a crisscrossing manner. His cream gloves spread open at the end starting around his wrist and are adorned with red ribbons. His beige shoes have thick, cream plates atached to the bottoms. On the front left of his coat is a red ball of yarn held by two small, black needles in a way that seems to replace a boutonniere. Legacy Day TBD Thronecoming TBD Getting Fairest TBD Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Royals Category:Zashley's Characters Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animal parent Category:The Wolf and The Seven Young Kids